The invention concerns an arrangement comprising a first drive device for moving a moveable furniture part, a second drive device for moving the same moveable furniture part and a synchronizing device for synchronizing the two drive devices, and the two drive devices can assume different positions during the movement of the moveable furniture part. Moreover, the invention concerns an item of furniture with such an arrangement.
Drive devices—so-called touch latch mechanisms—for moving or ejecting moveable furniture parts (drawers, furniture doors, flaps, etc.) have been known in the industrial sector of furniture fittings for many years. Thereby, the opening movement is carried out automatically and a user only has to press onto the moveable furniture part in order to activate the ejection mechanism.
Especially in the case of broad drawers, often two drive devices are provided on opposing side areas of the drawer or of the furniture carcass in order to securely detect a pressing onto the drawer on any position. If now, however, by this pressing onto the drawer only one of the two drive devices is triggered, it can lead to problems like a slanted position of the drawer or that the drawer get stuck or is wedged.
In order to solve these problems, several methods with synchronizing devices for synchronizing the two drive devices are known from the state of the art. Thereby, movements of the drive devices distanced from each other are brought into line, with other words precisely synchronized. This shall guarantee a both-sided equal motion sequence.
Examples for such drive or ejecting devices with synchronization are disclosed in the EP 2 429 339 B1, the WO 2009/114884 A1, the EP 1 314 842 B1 and the AT 008 882 U1. In the case of these devices the whole unlocking process and also parts of the ejection process are synchronized.
Another example of a synchronization is shown in WO 2013/059847 A1, according to which it is particularly emphasized that the locking—and not the unlocking—of both sides takes place synchronously in order to guarantee a secure and unimpeded closing.
Moreover, DE 20 2009 005 255 U1—in contrast to the previously quoted documents—does not comprise a separate structural component of the ejection device as a synchronization element. Rather, here the drawer quasi itself is a synchronization element as the force of a just unlocked latch fitting is transmitted by means of the drawer to the other latch fitting, whereby the force of both ejection force storage member effects the unlocking of the other latch fitting.
Further, WO 2012/159136 A1 teaches a synchronizing device for a moveably supported furniture part. There, a synchronizing rod comprises two semi-shafts, between which an overload device is arranged. When exceeding a predetermined holding torque a rotary movement between the two semi-shafts is enabled. Thereby, the synchronizing rod is brought from an operating position into an overload position. In this overload position no movement transmission or synchronization is possible. This is only possible when the latch part—which is unlatched in the case of an overload—is again correctly latched in one of the semi-shafts, wherein then the original relative position of the two semi-shafts to each other is again reached.
A generic arrangement is disclosed in the not pre-published Austrian Patent Application AT 514 865 (Application Number A 785 2013). As not all movements of the components (ejection slider, transmission elements, control lever, etc.) of the drive device are synchronized permanently, it can happen that the two drive devices of the arrangement are located in positions different from each other. This can have the effect that the two drive devices do not carry out their movements together (synchronously). Thus, no secure locking and no jointly ejecting are possible. The drawer, therefore, can no longer be operated as intended.